Vorágine
by xwzy
Summary: Sasuke era un chico común corriente, iba a la escuela, ayudaba en el consejo estudiantil, tenía buenos amigos y estaba algo así como enamorado de otro chico. Los días pasan en un suspiro y sin previo aviso todo se detiene, todo se desdibuja y la vorágine se lo traga. AU/NarutoxSasuke.


Género: Tragedia/drama. Universo alternativo. Slash.

VORÁGINE

El dolor abarca cada parte de mi ser, es insostenible. Se manifiesta fuerte, invasivo, voraz, no desea dejar nada de mí. Mis sentidos se rinden a él. Quiero luchar, quiero vivir ¡con muchas más razones ahora! Pero mi cuerpo se rinde, mis músculos declinan, mis párpados colapsan, mi sangre se escapa y el dolor de mil agujas se transforma en un sordo hormigueo. Arremeten de nuevo y ahora solo siento adormecimiento. Quiero pelear, pero ya no escucho, ya no veo, ya no siento, ya morí.

— — —

 _Cuando los que amamos parten, pasan de vivir entre nosotros a vivir en nosotros._

— — —

El silencio y Naruto. El sonido del pasar de las hojas de un libro y Naruto. Las campanitas y el murmullo del viento y Naruto. Naruto y Naruto y Naruto. Siempre Naruto. Para siempre Naruto. _Hasta siempre Naruto._

— — —

No me he dado cuenta y sin embargo ya estoy aquí. En una pequeña salita, esperando a quién sabe quién. Yo sé quién es, es el psicólogo, el 'loquero'. ¿Estoy loco? No. Solo soy de imaginación fértil.

–¿Sasuke Uchiha? –dice la secretaria. Es guapa, de falda corta y modales rígidos. Definitivamente no es mi tipo.

Me levanto y paso al consultorio: "el doctor lo atenderá pronto, por favor espere", y se fue, con su falda corta, sus tacones altos y su cabello café largo y ondulado. Es guapa y una vez más no es mi tipo.

Me siento en el sillón de cuero beige del señor psicólogo. Es muy cómodo. Recreo la vista un poco: unos cuadros de su familia, el típico diván del 'déjame entrar en tu psique' y "¿Cómo te sientes con eso?", un estante con libros, sus diplomas, algunos juguetes para quién sabe qué… y ya me aburrí. Fijo la vista en el techo: "Blanco impoluto" escapa de mi mente y causa revuelo en mis labios. " _¿Y cómo te sientes con eso?" "Normal"._ Cierro los ojos y el sol es radiante, las clases han concluido y yo tengo una reunión con el consejo estudiantil en media hora. Un día espléndido. Naruto aparece. Un día cualquiera. Se nota nervioso y alborotado y rígido. Todo junto.

¡Oh! Ya sé, no es un día cualquiera, es "el" día.

–Oye Sasuke, tengo algo que decirte… – su tono es dubitativo.

–¿Dónde está el "bastardo", torpe?– acoto burlón.

–Tonto, Sasuke tonto… es algo importante.

Levanto una ceja extrañado por todas las vueltas que le da al asunto, generalmente ni te ve y ya está gritando lo que quiere "decirte".

–¿Desde cuándo te comportas como la gente, inútil?

Él decide ignorar ese y el resto de los comentarios que le lanzo mientras me jala a hacia la parte del patio que a esa hora nadie ocupa. Los altos árboles mecen sus hojas al viento y las cigarras cantan con timidez, regreso mi atención a él. Creo que estar tanto tiempo bajo el sol dándole con el bate a esa pelotita ya le ha frito el cerebro, hasta está rojo de insolación.

–Bien… yo… bien...– balbucea y su mirada sigue gacha. Me pregunto en serio si no debo llevarlo donde la enfermera por un golpe de calor. Parece que empeora.

–Vamos torpe, no tengo todo el día– y eso es cierto, restan diez minutos para la reunión ¡cómo corre el tiempo!

Levanta la cabeza y pone cara de decisión, esa que pone cada vez que tiene un bate entre manos. Sus ojos se enfocan en mí y se relaja un poco. Ya no parece tan insolado, ya hasta parece normal… dentro de todo lo normal que puede ser él.

–Yo...– la voz se le escapa, un hecho muy extraño para su gritón ser. Lo apremio con una mirada interrogante, faltan cinco minutos para la reunión, tendré que echarme una carrera para llegar a tiempo –Yo– su voz se oye con más aplomo. Sé que me va a gritar, siempre que lo hace tiene ese tic tan gracioso y su ojo izquierdo tilita un poco. –Yo-

–Lamento la tardanza, Sasuke– Despierto sobresaltado, no me di cuenta que me había quedado dormido. Estoy un poco desorientado: ¿No estaba en el instituto?. El tipo se hecha a reír, mi cara de de desconcierto debe parecerle graciosísima –¿Tanto demoré? Estás en mi consultorio– responde la pregunta que no formulé –Soy Kakashi Hatake, seré tu psicólogo desde hoy, espero que nos llevemos bien– me tiende la mano y por inercia la correspondo con un apretón.

Con el trascurrir del tiempo ha resultado ser un tipo agradable, poco ortodoxo si me lo preguntan, ni bien empezamos a hablar y ya me tuteaba, en venganza hice lo mismo, llamándolo descaradamente "Kakashi", pero el ha seguido tan retozante como un girasol.

–Un girasol– suelto sin venir a cuento. Kakashi me mira con sincera confusión. Es la segunda visita que le hago y la primera palabra que digo en ella.

–¿Girasoles?

–¿Eh?– no me he dado cuenta de lo que he dicho.

–¿Qué significan ellos para ti, Sasuke?

–¿Los girasoles?– el doctor asiente profesionalmente.

– _¡Los girasoles son las flores que más me gustan en el mundo-ttebbayo!_

– _Los girasoles no son flores, tonto, son inflorescencias._

– _Déjalo Sakura, este torpe ni siquiera sabe qué son, aunque lo hayamos visto hoy en clase._

– _¡¿A quién llamas torpe, Sasuke-idiota?!_

– _¿Ves algún otro torpe por aquí, Na-ru-to?_

– _¡Serás!_

–Los girasoles son inflorescencias– respondo automáticamente y automáticamente me abochorno, es la respuesta más estúpida que le he dado a alguien en mi corta vida.

El psicólogo compone una expresión también estúpida y a continuación se ríe con ganas, yo solo me siento más tonto. Él termina de reír y decide dejar la pregunta para el final. Hablamos de mi familia y de lo idiota que puede ser Itachi a veces. El tiempo corre y la pregunta vuelve. Esta vez me marcho sin responder.

— — —

– _¡Sasuke, Sasuke! He descubierto por qué eres tan amargado._

Cómo vuela el tiempo, Naruto.

–¡ _Es porque no conoces el valor del trabajo duro!_

Los frijoles que plantamos en mi casa crecieron rápido, creo que pronto voy a obtener una cosecha.

– _Por eso te voy a ayudar, la jardinería hace milagros en las personas._

Pero sabes, la planta de tomates murió.

– _Ten, estos son fáciles de cuidar, me lo ha dicho mi papá._

Creo que es porque soy un amargado, como dijiste.

– _Y en poco tiempo, ¡tendremos tantos frijoles y tomates como para vivir de ellos!_

Pero no te preocupes, volveré a plantar otra planta de tomates y esta vez la cuidaré mejor.

— — —

–¡Sasuke!– Agita un brazo para que me de cuenta dónde está.

Acabo de salir del instituto y ya es invierno. Han pasado tres meses desde que comencé a ir al psicólogo, todos los martes, de cinco a siete de la noche. Son las tres de la tarde y hoy no hay reunión del consejo estudiantil.

–Sasuke, ¿cómo estás?– me saluda Sakura ni bien llego a su lado. Hoy he quedado con ella para tomar un café en el nuevo local que está a dos cuadras de donde estamos.

–Hola Sakura, bien ¿y tú?– la detallo con la mirada. El uniforme del colegio femenino al que va le queda bien, es de una tela rojo escocesa, su blusa manga larga de cuello redondeado es crema, los zapatos y medias negras completan el conjunto al igual que la gabardina negra que lleva en brazos. Ella se sonroja al darse cuenta de mi análisis y coqueta como es, da una vuelta juguetona que hace que su corto cabello rosa se menee grácilmente. Ella tampoco es mi tipo, pienso con desgano.

–¿Nos vamos, Sasuke?– asiento secamente, me ciño un poco más el abrigo, parece que pronto comenzará a nevar.

–¿No tienes frío?– Ella me mira sin ninguna expresión en particular, desabrocha el botón de una de sus mangas y se la sube. Misterio resuelto, por dentro lleva una chompa blanca de lana, se ve bastante tupida. Un "oh" por mi parte y seguimos caminando.

El establecimiento es bastante acogedor. Me quito la chaqueta y ni bien ingreso el aroma a café seduce a mi olfato. Nos sentamos en una mesa algo escondida y un joven viene a tomarnos la orden, se va con la promesa de volver pronto. Sakura se excusa y va al baño. Yo solo dejo que el aroma del café me secuestre un rato.

Levanto la mirada nuevamente, este lugar del patio tiene unos árboles muy bonitos y frondosos que hacen que el sol entre intermitentemente. El torpe de Naruto se ha atragantado con su saliva justo cuando ya estaba decidido a decir lo que tuviera que decir. Voy a llegar tarde a la reunión. Suspiro.

–Ven acá, tonto– le doy unas palmaditas en la espalda mientras él se pone teatralmente morado. Cuando se recupera me mira intensamente y yo enmudezco al instante. Luego lo suelta de sopetón, sin anestesia, como una bomba desde un avión.

– _Yo estoy enamorado de ti, Sasuke._

Y ya no sé dónde meterme, qué hacer o qué no hacer, si volver a respirar y esperar a que sea una broma o balbucear como imbécil algo como: "no eres tú, soy yo". Pero Naruto nunca bromearía con eso. Naruto no es esa clase de persona y Naruto lo ha dicho en serio. Su rostro lo dice, lo grita a viva voz. Y me conoce tan bien que sabe que debe aguardar con paciencia hasta que yo formule una respuesta lógica.

–Yo… yo– balbuceo de todos modos –¡Necesito pensarlo!– y me voy corriendo, con el rostro arrebolado, justo como en una cliché escena romántica de instituto. Pero no pensé siquiera en eso, lo único que pasaba por mi mente era "corre, corre, corre" hasta el infinito. Y corrí y corrí y corrí hasta que su voz me detuvo.

–¡Esperaré, Sasuke, esperaré tu respuesta!– y por su tono de voz supe que estaba feliz, esperanzado y volví a correr hasta que llegué a un baño y me encerré ahí.

Desperté algo adormilado cuando oí el sonido de la loza chocando consigo misma. El mesero había vuelto y de Sakura ni la tos. Agradecí por el café y cogí un bollo de pan y crema pastelera. Estaba muy bueno. Sakura regresó al rato con la chompa que estaba bajo su blusa entre las manos, una sonrisa de disculpa adornaba su rostro. Hablamos de todo y de nada como hacíamos desde hace diez años: de lo bueno que estaba el café, de lo loco que andaba el clima, del chico que le gustaba y las chicas que ya no me acosaban. En algún momento dejamos que el silencio nos envolviera y nos dedicamos a disfrutar del ambiente. Mi segunda taza de café ya estaba fría. Sakura habló:

–Pronto se van a cumplir seis meses– y comenzó a nevar.

Me negué a romper el silencio y cogí otro bollo de crema pastelera. Ella continuó.

–Sasuke– dijo en tono conciliador y me pareció que la había comenzado a odiar –es difícil para todos– la miré amenazante, pero ella no se detuvo –tienes que dejarlo ir.

Tuve unas inmensas ganas de gritarle un par de cosas, en cambio solo le dije "No es asunto tuyo". Ella me llamó un par de veces más pero yo ya había salido del local.

Me había olvidado de pagar y eso me importaba poco. Todo en ese momento me importaba poco. Caminé furibundo sin rumbo y de pronto recordé que era martes. Llegué hasta la parada de autobuses y no volví a ver a Sakura hasta dos meses después. Nunca le devolví el dinero del café ni tampoco lo recordamos después.

El trayecto en bus duró media hora, la nieve caía perezosa tal como las maneras suaves de una niña engreída, las calles se apreciaban desoladas y un malestar en el estómago me tomó por asalto. Me dediqué a perderme en mis pensamientos buscando ignorar el malestar.

Encerrado en los apestosos baños traté de calmar mis extrañas reacciones fisiológicas durante lo que me parecieron años. "¿Por qué mi corazón late tan fuerte? ¿por la carrera? ¿por mi recién descubierta arritmia? O por… o por las palabras de Naruto… ¡No, no, no y no! Eso es imposible, dejando de lado el que ambos somos hombres, ¡¿cómo podría enamorarme de mi mejor amigo?! ¡eso es...! eso es..." –totalmente factible– admití con un hilo de voz. La carrera de mis pensamientos había terminado en aquella simple conclusión.

Y yo lo sabía, desde hace tiempo que lo sabía, exactamente hace siete meses que lo sabía. Desde que la desgraciada Sakura me había mirado con cara de zorra astuta y me había dicho en tono confidencial "Oye Sasuke, ¿no te parece que Naruto está más guapo?" claro, es que el cumplir dieciséis años te pone definitivamente más guapo, le respondí sarcástico a mis recuerdos. Yo solo asentí porque vaya que le daba la razón e inmediatamente imaginé treinta y dos formas posibles de acabar con mi existencia en un espacio de dos metros cuadrados incluyendo activamente el pastel y las velitas de cumpleaños.

–¿Cómo he sido tan idiota?– me pregunté al salir del cubículo y dirigirme a los lavatorios donde me mojé bien la cara y me arreglé el cabello. Miré el reloj en mi muñeca y descubrí con pesadez que iba a llegar un cuarto de hora tarde a la reunión del consejo estudiantil.

Mi parada se acerca y me escabullo por entre las personas hasta llegar a la puerta de salida. Toco el timbre y en cuestión de pocos minutos me encuentro frente al edificio de cinco pisos que conozco desde hace tres meses. Son las cinco en punto. Voy por las escaleras y mi estómago se retuerce por mi malestar anímico. Saludo a la secretaria de Kakashi y esperando en el consultorio el malestar se acentúa.

Kakashi ingresa al rato, como de costumbre e iniciamos la charla usual. Omito por completo la presencia de Sakura y me quedo sin palabras de pronto, ya no deseo hablar más. Apenas han pasado veinte minutos, pero siento que hoy también odio a Kakashi. Me escocen los ojos con insistencia y siento que hoy también odio a todo el mundo. Mi estómago se retuerce y Kakashi no nota mi malestar. Tengo ganas de gritarle, de mandarlo a la mierda, de arrancarle esa estúpida mueca de complacencia a golpes y demostrarle que nada está bien, que nada ha cambiado y que nada nunca cambiará. Kakashi suspira, pareciera que tenía planeado todo este silencio pesado.

–Sasuke, te seré sincero. En estos tres meses, siento que hemos experimentado cambios favorables y grandes avances en varios ámbitos de tu vida… pero no hemos avanzado mucho con respecto al tema que tratamos explícitamente. Por ello te vengo a proponer...– dejé de escucharlo en ese punto, solo era consciente de la gran cantidad de bilis que inundaba mi sistema. El malestar en mi estómago se volvió insoportable, como una cosa viva que se retorcía sobre sí –…Sasuke, no te puedo ayudar si no me hablas de eso, déjate ayudar– entonces exploté. La cosa en mi estómago se retorció con más fuerza y la bilis y el odio tomaron por asalto mi cerebro.

–¡Y qué quiere que le diga, ¿eh?!– me levanté tan intempestivamente y observé a Kakashi con tanta furia que él se quedó estupefacto –¡qué diablos quiere que le cuente!– bramé –¡¿quiere que le diga cómo su ataúd estaba cerrado?! ¡o quiere que le diga que lo arrollaron dos veces y recién murió a la tercera! ¿quiere que le cuente cómo para cuando el cuarto auto se dio cuenta y paró, no había absolutamente nada qué hacer? ¿o quiere que le diga que yo lo vi?– mi voz en este punto se convirtió en un hilo –que yo lo vi– mis mejillas se cubrieron de lágrimas –que no se veía nada más que sangre– mis piernas se sentían de trapo –que nunca pude hacer nada– y mi cuerpo colapsó.

–Llega tarde, Sasuke– me acusó el presidente estudiantil ni bien abrí la puerta.

–Lo... siento– respondí agitado por subir cuatro pisos de un tirón. Me miró de nuevo.

–Toma asiento. Estábamos discutiendo los arreglos para el festival escolar.– Y la junta continuó.

Los asuntos de la reunión transcurrieron ágiles y en menos de hora y media fuimos liberados. Me estiré al salir y me pregunté si Naruto me estaría esperando como cada día. Lo fui a buscar donde el club de baseball y me dijeron que se había ido hace menos de cinco minutos. ¡Claro!, pensé, cuando alguien te dice que "lo va a pensar", ese alguien necesita espacio. Me maldije internamente y lo intenté llamar. Después de todo éramos casi vecinos, sería una tontería encontrarnos en el camino y fingir que no estábamos al tanto del otro.

–… _Si desea puede dejar un mensaje en_ – colgué y chisté.

–Torpe– ¡Aunque sea contéstame el celular!

Crucé dos avenidas y me apresuré a llegar a la tercera. Con la vista fija en el semáforo peatonal y tan solo a media cuadra este viró a rojo.

Entonces fue que un día no tan común y corriente se convirtió en "el" día.

–¡Niño cuidado!

Exclamaciones contenidas, el chirrido de las ruedas, un golpe seco.

Me apresuré a llegar.

–¡Oh mi dios!– exclamó la mujer a mi lado.

 _¡Felicidades, Sasuke! Tienes un lugar en primera fila._

El sonido interrumpido del traqueteo de un auto y otro y otro.

 _Para la visión del evento que jamás quisiste presenciar._

El chirrido del freno de un cuarto auto. Y el golpe contra este del quinto.

El sonido de una lágrima solitaria descendiendo por tus poros desde tus ojos abiertos al máximo.

 _¿Entonces? ¿te gustó el show?_

Y la exhalación muda de su nombre.

— — —

–Oye, Sasuke, ayer me pasó algo muy raro.

–Eso es pan de cada día contigo, torpe.

–No molestes, es que fue rarísimo.

–¿Qué pasó?

–Pues mi papá me abrazó… digo, no un abrazo normal, fue raro.

–¿Tu papá es un pervertido?

–¡Estúpido bastardo, no es eso!

–¿Entonces?

–Pues que mi papá subía las escaleras y yo andaba en el living y me asomé para no sé qué cosa y él me miró al alma… ¡no te rías, tonto! Lo que quiero decir es que me miró muy intensamente y puso una expresión que nunca le había visto y entonces bajó y me abrazó fuerte, fuerte. Me sentí muy triste y lo abracé también, pero te juro que no entendí nada. Luego él se fue como si nada hubiera pasado. Pero me tuvo abrazado un ratazo.

–Vaya…

–Sí, y ahora estoy muy inquieto… ¿será que mi papá se va a morir?

–No pienses esas cosas. Seguro y no es nada.

–Je je, suelta mi cabello, tonto.

–Jeh.

–Gracias, Sasuke.

–Cuando quieras, tonto.

–¡Oye!

— — —

Tu cuerpo se convulsiona y de algún modo sigues en pie con el corazón acelerado y tus ojos a punto de caerse de tu cara.

Intentas decir algo y ese algo es su nombre y su nombre es lo único que existe para ti, pero tu voz se pierde como un graznido entre el rumor de la calle y los cuchicheos. Y lo intentas de nuevo y el graznido vuelve a salir. Bosquejas un paso y ejecutas otro más. Otro graznido escapa de tu garganta y el mundo gira y gira y se trastorna en miles de colores que se concentran en aquella masa sanguinolenta que antes era tu amigo. Entonces das otro paso y tus graznidos por fin reinan sobre el rumor de la calle y los cuchicheos, y lanzas otro graznido que ahora se transforma en su nombre y este se impone y manda a callar al mundo, a la calle y a los cuchicheos, y tu voz siente el poder conferido y aventuras otro paso, pero te han detenido y luego escuchas una voz que se parece a la tuya y sientes un cuerpo que se parece al tuyo revolverse entre los brazos que te aprisionan y ese cuerpo que se parece al tuyo enloquece y tu mente recuerda a Saturno y a sus hijos, al lindo cuadro donde el padre se come a sus retoños y piensas que tal vez ese cuerpo que al final es el tuyo quiere hacer lo mismo y que, piensas de nuevo, al final no importa. Porque nada ya tiene sentido. Porque ya aplaudiste el show. Porque ocupaste el lugar reservado para ti, justo en la primera fila. Porque por fin, amarrado como estás, y con unas manos invisibles que obligan a tus ojos a estar abiertos como lo están, viste lo que jamás quisiste ver.

Y aúllas por última vez su nombre mientras el ulular de una ambulancia derroca el reinado de tu voz. Y pataleas, muerdes, peleas mientras te deshaces en lágrimas y mocos y sientes que tu cuerpo puede voltearse en cualquier momento y tu piel quedar adentro y tus órganos caerse fuera. Porque tal vez puedes vomitar tu corazón y tu hígado y tu páncreas y el resto de tus órganos. Porque aquel día no tan común y corriente se convirtió en "el" día.

El día en que Naruto murió.


End file.
